Kisah Klasik
by From Markchan With Love
Summary: [ School!AU ; bxb ; Haechanie's story ] Kisah klasik anak sekolah tingkat akhir yang penuh kebahagiaan, kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan cinta. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Mark, L x Haechan, L. Markchan/Markhyuck ] [ #FromMarkchanWithLove ]


**Bersenang senanglah**

 **Karena hari ini yang akan kita rindukan**

.

.

.

Tingkat senior memang menyenangkan. Masa terindah bagi remaja belasan tahun dengan hormon muda yang menggelora. Tempat pencarian pertama akan jati diri, mengukir mimpi bersama mereka yang kau sebut sobat. Juga tentang cinta pertama yang tidak selalu berakhir manis.

"Aku lelah, kepalaku mau pecah rasanya."

Itu Jaemin –pemuda manis yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kepala menggunakan pensil. Bibirnya merengut lucu sedang matanya terpejam erat.

"Kalau lelah istirahat dulu Jaem."

Jeno berkata setelah menyelesaikan soal kelima puluh. Ia merentangkan tangannya yang terasa sangat pegal. Diliriknya Renjun yang duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk. "Njun, kalau ngantuk tidur dulu gih." Ucapnya pada Renjun yang saat itu terbangun karena tepukan Jeno pada lengannya.

"Nanggung Jen, kurang dua puluh soal lagi." Jawab Renjun. Mata sipitnya sangat merah, kentara sekali kalau anak itu sedang mengantuk.

"Siapa mau kopi hangat?"

Haechan yang sedari tadi mengerjakan soal angkat bicara. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi di saat seperti ini, kantuk adalah salah satu godaan setan terlaknat yang harus mereka jauhi.

"Ide bagus. Mau kubantu membuatnya?"

Mark Lee, dengan headphone yang terpasang sebelah bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Haechan ia bangun dari duduknya lalu berdiri sambil memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan kanan. Setelah itu ia menarik 'teman membuat kopinya' untuk segera keluar kamar.

"Kalian tidurlah dulu sebentar. Aku akan membangunkan kalian kalau kopinya sudah jadi."

Haechan berucap sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum menjatuhkan kepala mereka masing-masing di atas karpet berbulu yang hangat. Terlelap begitu saja hanya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

"Mark, ini gulanya berapa sendok?"

Haechan bertanya kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia tidak pandai membuat kopi. Jadi dia tidak tahu takaran yang pas untuk minuman favorit Jeno itu.

"Berapa ya Chan? Aku juga bingung. Kasih lima sendok sajalah."

Bertanya pada Mark Lee adalah sebuah kesalahan. Haechan lupa, laki-laki Kanada itu buruk sekali kalau menyangkut masalah dapur. Masak Telur goreng saja dia tidak bisa.

"Nanti kalau tidak manis bagaimana?" tanya Haechan. Tangannya akan memasukkan sendok keenam gula, tapi terhenti karena ragu.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Kopi pahit pun kalau minumnya sambil melihatmu jadi terasa manis."

 _ **BLUSH**_

"A –apa sih kau ini Mark!"

Mark terkekeh melihat muka Haechan yang berubah merah dengan cepat. Dengan gemas ia usak rambut kecoklatan sahabatnya itu.

"Capek ya Chan?" tanya Mark.

"Kalau tidak capek berarti kita tidak belajar dengan keras." Balas Haechan. Satu tangannya mengaduk kopi dengan sendok panjang. "Untuk segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan, harus diperjuangkan dengan sebaik mungkin kan?"

Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Manik hitamnya mengawasi Haechan yang masih berkutat dengan minuman berkadar kafein tinggi itu. Haechan yang mengaduk kopi entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah di mata Mark.

"Haechan –ah….."

Gerakan mengaduk Haechan terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Suasana hening yang melanda juga tidak membantu, malah jantungnya kini berdetak bertalu-talu. Haechan menunduk, menghindari tatapan Mark yang mengarah padanya.

"Kau begitu indah."

Mark tidak mengerti akan sistem kerja otak dan tubuhnya. Ia mati-matian mengerem mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang terlintas di otaknya tersebut. Namun kalimat tadi keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"M –mark…." Lirih Haechan. Ia mengusap telapak tangan Mark yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Manik keduanya saling memaku satu sama lain. Haechan bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

"Heiiii….." Mark berkata tersengal. Nafasnya memburu. Dengan frustasi ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, berbisik lirih di depan bibir merah muda yang terbuka kecil "A –aku ingin sekali menciummu... Boleh tidak?"

Setengah memohon, penuh keputusasaan karena hasrat mencicipi bibir sahabatnya ini tidak bisa lagi ia bendung. Jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa inchi, Mark bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Haechan yang sama terengahnya dengan miliknya. Sungguh membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Bukan dengan perkataan Haechan menjawab, namun melalui tangannya yang bergetar beralih menuju tengkuk Mark. Menariknya lebih dekat hingga kini bibir keduanya menempel tipis. Hanya menempel sampai Mark memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Mata mereka perlahan terpejam seiring ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Wajah keduanya memerah, bunyi jantung yang bersahut-sahutan dan tubuh gemetaran mewarnai ciuman pertama mereka. Disaksikan kopi hangat yang masih mengepul, sebuah perasaan lain tumbuh di hati keduanya.

"Wow…."

Kata pertama yang Mark ucapkan setelah ciuman itu terputus.

"Yeah… Wow….."

Balas Haechan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mark merasakan kelegaan luar biasa melihatnya. Laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum. Sekali lagi mengecup bibir Haechan yang terasa sangat manis lalu mengusak rambut pemilik pipi merah yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar. Kupikir kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka."

.

.

"Aku heran! Kenapa sih harus menghitung kalor segala." Jaemin kembali mengomel. "Aku cuma ingin jadi guru TK, bukannya ingin jadi pembuat bom."

"Sayangnya kalau mau jadi guru TK pun kau harus lulus ujian dulu Jaem. Nah salah satunya adalah ujian kimia." timpal Renjun. Ia cekikikan melihat wajah merengut Jaemin.

"Ini lagi! Ngapain coba ngitung kecepatan mobil berjalan. Hello~~ Dipikir kita mau balapan kali ya. Terus apa gunanya spidometer woi~~~"

Jeno dan Mark sudah tertawa sambil memegangi perut. Sedangkan Haechan dan Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Hey cungkring, sudah kerjakan saja jangan mengomel terus. Kepalaku jadi semakin pusing mendengar ocehanmu." kata Haechan setengah kesal.

"Aku bingung dengan soal-soal ini." Jaemin merajuk. Ia rebahan di atas karpet lalu berguling-guling seperti kucing. "Rumusnya banyak sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus pakai rumus yang mana."

Renjun ikut bergabung dengan Jaemin. Berguling-guling sambil memeluk boneka moominnya. "Iya Jaem sama. Aku juga tidak paham mau pakai rumus yang mana. Ck! Siapa sih nama pembuat rumus-rumus kampret ini. Sumpah pengen kubunuh saja rasanya." ketus Renjun.

"Tanpa kau bunuh pun orangnya sudah di alam baka, Njun!"

Akhirnya Haechan ikut berbaring bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Hanya Jeno dan Mark yang masih bertahan berkutat dengan soal-soal tak ada habisnya itu.

"Hey aku tidak menyangka kita akan segera lulus. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita berkenalan. Tahu-tahu sudah mau lulus saja." Renjun berkata sambil menerawang langit-langit kamar. Ingatannya kembali pada tiga tahun lalu saat mereka semua masihlah bocah polos dengan seragam junior. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka berlima bisa menjadi sahabat sedekat ini. "Kupikir masa-masa senior adalah yang paling menyenangkan." Imbuhnya.

"Ya, apalagi dengan adanya kalian. Aku tidak tahu bagaiamana masa seniorku tanpa kalian." Jaemin menimpali. "Terimakasih karena selalu berjuang bersama."

Bagi mereka murid kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, berbagai macam emosi tengah mereka rasakan sekarang. _Senang_ , karena mereka sebentar lagi akan selesai mengenyam pendidikan sekolah atas dan berganti titel menjadi anak kuliahan. _Khawatir_ , karena ujian nasional tidaklah semudah yang mereka bayangkan, belum lagi ujian masuk Universitas dimana mereka harus bersaing dengan jutaan orang demi satu kursi jurusan favorit mereka. Serta, _Sedih_ karena harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat tercinta.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah kan?" tanya Haechan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia selalu sensitive mengenai hal seperti ini.

Hening mengudara. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Seolah ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kalaupun berpisah, bukankah kita tetap akan selalu bersama?" suara berat Mark terdengar menenangkan. "Disini. Kalian semua akan selalu ada disini." tunjuk Mark pada dada kirinya. "Jadi kenapa harus bersedih, kalau kita jelas akan selalu bersama?"

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kita harus belajar semaksimal mungkin. Ujian dua hari lagi. Manfaatkan waktu yang ada, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha. Hasil akhir kita serahkan pada Tuhan."

Jeno berkata menambahkan. Ia tarik lengan Jaemin dan Renjun untuk bangun dari tidur mereka. Mark melakukan hal yang sama pada Haechan.

"Lelah itu wajar. Hanya saja jangan sampai hal tersebut menjadikanmu pemalas. Karena tidak ada perjuangan yang bisa ditempuh dengan mudah. Jadi, sudah siap belajar lagi?"

Kelimanya tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku khusus Ujian Nasional. Tidak peduli jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Seratus dua puluh soal akhirnya mereka selesaikan. Terlepas dari jumlah benar dan salah, setidaknya mereka telah mencoba.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To: BaNana, Jendol, Njunpret, Mark hyungie**_

 _ **Semangat untuk hari ini. Semoga sukses ujiannya. Fighting!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **KISAH KLASIK**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap jam kosong dan bunyi bel pulang adalah surga. Membolos tanpa ketahuan itu bonus. Mencontek dan tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung adalah wajar. Kau mungkin akan tertawa terlebih dahulu ketika temanmu terjatuh baru membantunya, derap langkahmu di lorong sekolah yang sepi, tawa kerasmu ketika menertawakan keadaan yang seharusnya sendu, menangis karena kakak kelas yang ingin kau gebet sudah lebih dulu terikat, atau mungkin kau yang merajut mimpi di atas awan dengan mereka yang kau sebut sobat. Serta, guru-guru yang kau benci tapi tak bisa kau pungkiri bahwa ucapan terimakasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk membalas jasa mereka.

Kini mereka berdiri di depan panggung. Dengan jas kuning kebanggaan berlambangkan SOPA –tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Masa senior telah berakhir. Ijazah telah berada di genggaman.

Hymne mengudara, lagu kebangsaan sekolah mereka. Disaksikan orangtua mereka masing-masing yang tersenyum bangga. Beberapa mengusap air mata, melihat anak kecil yang dulunya mereka gendong beranjak dewasa dan menjadi tampan.

"Hey aku ingin menangis."

Jaemin dengan suara bergetar berkata pelan. Genggaman tangannya pada Haechan dan Renjun menguat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan mereka, karena ia tahu setelah ini akan sangat sulit menggenggamnya.

"A –aku…. Tidak tahu… Rasanya bahagia juga sedih bersamaan."

Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi putih Renjun. Ia biarkan terjatuh di atas lantai tempat mereka berdiri berpegangan tangan dengan semua murid kelas tiga. Teman-teman yang berjuang bersama mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

"Terimakasih." Itu Haechan –yang tersenyum walau matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hari ini tidak akan pernah ku lupakan." tambahnya.

Mark dan Jeno terdiam. Mereka yang lebih dewasa juga bersedih. Namun, bukankah di setiap pertemuan sudah pasti akan ada perpisahan. Pepatah lama yang selalu benar. Terdengar menyakitkan namun tetap harus mereka lalui karena inilah proses hidup.

Mereka membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih secara tersirat. Untuk sekolah yang telah membesarkan mereka, para guru yang berjasa besar memberi ilmu dan mendidik mereka, orang tua yang selalu berdoa dan bekerja tak pernah lelah, serta teman-teman pemberi warna kehidupan.

Setelah acara kelulusan berakhir. Mereka berlima berkumpul di halaman rumah Haechan. Tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu luang. Angin sore berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helai rambut kelima sahabat yang duduk melingkar memandang awan.

"Kalian ingat?" Jeno memutus hening yang ada. "Pertama kali aku dekat dengan Mark karena kita sama-sama bergabung dengan klub basket sekolah. Kaca mata yang dipakainya benar-benar culun sekali waktu itu"

Pukulan manis mendarat di kepala Jeno. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Mark yang namanya disebut pemuda ber eye smile itu.

"Kau tidak ingat behel merahmu yang sering tersangkut cabe? Cih, gitu mengataiku culun" balas Mark.

"Haechan dulu juga buluk sekali. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa seputih ini sekarang" Jaemin menimpali.

"Heh boncel, kau tidak sadar kalau kau dulu seperti triplek berjalan."

"Sudah, sudah, hanya aku yang paling tampan disini." Renjun menengahi. Ia tertawa sendiri mengingat kembali wujud mereka tiga tahun lalu.

Ketika mendekati perpisahan, kita akan berlomba-lomba memutar kenangan yang terlewati bersama. Menertawakan hal-hal di masa lampau yang terkadang begitu dirindukan.

"Hey, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian." Mark berkata pelan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Aku diterima kuliah di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Kanada."

 _ **DEG**_

"Minggu depan perkuliahan akan dimulai. Ayah memintaku untuk kembali ke Kanada dalam waktu dua hari karena banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Maaf karena baru memberitahu kalian."

Hening.

Hembusan angin terdengar nyaring. Helaan nafas tertahan dan tersendat mengudara.

"S –selamat Bro!" Pukulan keras Jeno layangkan pada Mark. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya, tapi Mark tahu ada kilat luka disana. "Kenapa tidak segera memberitahu kami. Dua hari lagi kau berangkat?"

"A– aku juga akan kembali ke China." Renjun berkata sangat pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil melirik Haechan dan Jaemin yang masih terdiam. "Baba dan Mama memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena mereka akan membuka cabang perusahaan disana."

Isakan pertama keluar dari bibir Jaemin yang bergetar. Disusul Haechan yang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Maaf…. Maaf….." Renjun kembali meminta maaf. Wajahnya sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata.

Jeno dan Mark berkaca-kaca namun sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak ikut menangis. Mereka laki-laki, harusnya tidak menangis. Namun mengapa hanya dengan menyebut perpisahan saja, rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

"Hey kawan….." Mark berusaha menenangkan "Di masa depan kalian akan menemukan orang-orang baru. Percaya atau tidak, merekalah nantinya yang akan menjadi sahabat-sahabat barumu. Kalian mungkin saja akan melupakan salah satu dari kami." Ucapnya mencoba bercanda.

"TIDAK!" Haechan menolak. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian." Ucapnya sambil menarik ingus. "Kalian itu sahabatku. Tidak akan pernah terganti selamanya."

Mark tersenyum. Ia mengusap air mata Haechan yang mengalir walau itu sia-sia.

"Bukan melupakan kalau begitu." ralat Mark. "Namun menambahkan. Kalian nanti akan mempunyai sahabat-sahabat baru sebagai ganti kita yang tidak lagi bisa selalu ada untuk satu sama lain."

"Bukan berarti persahabatan kita akan berakhir." Jeno berkata pelan. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Sekuat apapun ia bertahan, ia menangis juga "Hanya saja kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Di masa depan yang lebih baik. Dengan mimpi-mimpi yang telah kita raih."

"Tidak ada yang melupakan, tidak ada yang berakhir. Karena persahabatan itu bukan untuk satu atau dua hari. Tapi untuk selamanya."

Tangisan itu mengeras. Pelukan mereka mengerat. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang menyedihkan selain berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayang. Selagi ada waktu, maka ucapkan terimakasih pada mereka yang selalu bertahan dan berada disisimu.

"Terimakasih….."

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabatku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **KISAH KLASIK**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja berubah menjadi malam. Mereka berdua masih terduduk disana. Dengan kedua mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Ketiga sahabat yang lain telah pulang.

"Ku ambilkan jaket dulu ya. Aku takut kau sakit."

Mark berkata pada Haechan. Berdalih masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, ia tidak ikut sahabatnya yang lain pulang. Masih ada yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Haechan.

"Tidak usah Mark." Tolak Haechan. "Kau duduk sini saja, dekat denganku." ucapnya malu-malu.

Mark tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap pipi Haechan yang semakin membuat pemiliknya merona parah.

"Kau sedih mengetahui aku akan pergi?" tanya Mark. Ia menarik kepala Haechan untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Sebelah tangannya merangkul laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Haechan singkat. Memikirkan Mark pergi membuat hatinya sesak lagi.

"Mark, kita ini apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Haechan takut tanyakan. Pertanyaan yang akan mengubah segalanya, terutama persahabatan mereka.

"Haechan…."

"Heum?"

"Tiga tahun lalu, aku bertemu denganmu di papan pengumuman sekolah. Ingat tidak, saat telunjuk kita bersentuhan karena nama kita berada di urutan yang berdekatan."

Mark memutar kembali ingatannya mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka. Hari dimana ia menyatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermarga sama dengannya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Haechan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Mark. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang masih berstatus sahabatnya itu tak mengerti.

Mark menghela nafas dalam, memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Malam ini juga ia harus mengakhiri segalanya. Tentang semua rasa yang ia pendam sendirian.

Ditangkupnya pipi Haechan. Jari telunjuknya mengusap keduanya penuh sayang. Sangat lembut seakan Haechan itu sosok yang rapuh. Betapa Mark ingin melindunginya, mengklaim sosok itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Begitu lirih dan penuh perasaan.

"Sangat mencintaimu Haechan –ah."

Kalimat yang Mark pendam bertahun-tahun berhasil ia ucapkan. Dadanya berdesir hebat, mengagumi sosok di hadapannya yang tersenyum begitu manis.

"Empat tahun." Ucap Mark tersengal. "Beri aku waktu empat tahun agar pantas menjadi imam untukmu." Mark menyatukan kening keduanya. Mengigil hebat merasakan desakan untuk mencium sosok Haechan yang mulai terpejam.

"Setelah itu aku akan mengikat dan menjadikanmu Ibu dari anak-anakku."

Helaan nafas keduanya terdengar tak beraturan. Cengkeraman tangan Haechan di dada Mark semakin kuat, mengajaknya untuk semakin mendekat.

 _CUP_

Satu kecupan pembuka darinya. Dirasanya tangan Haechan semakin bergetar. Pun sama dengan miliknya.

"Aku tak bercanda. Semua yang kukatakan adalah keseriusan."

Mark kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih menuntut, kecupan ringan yang berganti lumatan hebat. Memagut serta menggigit benda kenyal yang seperti candu.

Tangan Haechan mengalung di leher Mark. Posisinya sendiri kini menjadi di atas pangkuan laki-laki itu.

"Wow…."

Lagi. Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Mark setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Yeah.. Wow…"

Haechan membalas. Ia tersenyum lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah di leher Mark. Ia malu sekali.

"Jadi….." Mark bertanya

"Apa kau mau menungguku, sayang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teruntuk yang sedang menghadapi ujian**

 **Semangat dan Sukses selalu**

 **Doaku menyertai kalian semua**


End file.
